The Hunt For Lucky
by gina nova
Summary: my friends and i head out to kick some cartoon butt! this includes: anzu falling down a manhole, tristan getting a hair cut, stealing hobo's sandwhiches, jounouchi saving us from giant fruitloops, lucky charms at last, ronald mcdonald's death, and more!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own lucky, jounouchi or any one else from the ygo category and no one from those cereal boxes (thank god)  
  
In this story and unfortunately in real life I have a stalker named matthew. ~shudders~  
  
THE HUNT FOR LUCKY  
  
Once upon a time there lived a certain leperacon, everyone's favorite little cartoon mascot. but not everyone liked lucky, oh no.. there were two people that despised him more than each other. And they were Gina and Christina - better known as Stini or kaba. Anyway one day those two girls decided out of the blue that they would become the lucky hunters, besides they had already captured peter pan and big bird, so why not ad to the collection.  
  
First they went to the broom closet to find all of their hunting supplies that they so conveniently already had.  
  
"let's go!" suggested gina.  
  
"okay" replied stini.  
  
"yah!"  
  
gina looked to her right, "matthew, get lost"  
  
"darnit!" muttered matthew as he went out the front door, "thought I had her that time"  
  
gina and stini followed him out of the door. With them they had a noose, a pointy stick, one of those reaper sticks and more.  
  
"so.. where do we start?" asked stini. "uh.. well.. we.. uh.. go that-a- way!" gina exclaimed at random as she pointed to their right.  
  
Christina started to go in that direction when she noticed that gina wasn't with her. Now you see stini was always a bit dense in the head so it took her a while to notice where gina was: staring at someone in front of her, stini couldn't make out who it was but she had an idea.  
  
As she walked up she saw she was right, it was the one person besides duke devlin that she had always wanted to meet, jounouchi katsuya.  
  
Gina was talking to him trying to per sway him to come on their journey. Christina knew that gina would sound crazy and saw this as an opportunity to look smarter than gina since in the past she usually looked like a psycho compared to her brunette friend. She walked up to gina's idol and thought up the wittiest thing she could possibly say.  
  
"duh.. hi there mr." She said.  
  
Jounouchi looked up at her with an expression that looked rather like an answer to gina's question.  
  
Gina slapped one hand on her head and asked jounouchi to hold on just one second while she talked to stini.  
  
"KABA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she slapped Christina across the face, "he was gonna say yes!!!!!!!"  
  
stini tried her best to look sorry, too bad it didn't work. Gina glanced at jounouchi with a disappointed expression.  
  
"bye" she said  
  
"bye?" asked jounouchi  
  
and with that the two girls and jounouchi went their separate ways.or did they.(if you read more you'll find out next chapter.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
stupid, ne? ~shrugs~ I don't care =P. yes, there is more. End. Bye. Go do something with your lives.  
  
REVIEW OR LUCKY SHALL GET YOU!!! 


	2. anzu's fall

F.Y.I. stini is a real person  
  
Chapter 2 : wanted, dead or alive (preferably dead)  
  
"Now, if you were lucky wh- " gina was cut of ,  
  
"wait a minute!" yelled stini, "why do I have to be lucky?!?!"  
  
Gemma grinned. "well, you're as handsome as him" she said.  
  
Christina didn't know how to take this but in her head she decided that if she wanted to be as smart, pretty and cunning as gina (^_^) then she should probably just pretend that she knew it was a compliment.  
  
"why thank you"  
  
"wait what were we talking about again?" asked gina  
  
Christina saw another opportunity. "well DUH!!!! We were talking about.. sssssoooommmmmeethinnggg."  
  
Gina sighed "never mind that, I have this strong sense that anzu would know!"  
  
"And where would this anzu person be?" asked Stini.  
  
"Well, Kaba, it just so happens that anzu would be on a busy road directing traffic."  
  
"Okay then!" stini agreed , "to the busy road it is!"  
  
"ride on!"  
  
gina slapped matthew, "GET LOST TWERP!!!!"  
  
matthew slowly walked away trying to imitate ben from treasure planet.(good, awesome movie!). It didn't work.  
  
Gina and stini were just about to cross the busy road because anzu was, to their surprise, actually there. But all of a sudden a giant fruit loop dropped on them! They looked up to see Toucan Sam.  
  
And just when they thought all hope was lost Jounouchi came to save them!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He did.  
  
"It's revenge time" smirked gina as she took out her shot gun.  
  
"oh mama" , Toucan Sam tried to get away but he was no match for gina's shot gun!!!!!  
  
The evil cereal box character fell from the sky and directly on anzu's head. "EEEEEEEEEEEEK" she screamed in horror "I can't see!!"  
  
Then anzu fell down a manhole into bubbly-stuff-o'-doom!!!!!!! And was never seen again.  
  
"damn it!" gina cursed. "now who's gonna help us? Oh and thank you so much for saving us" gina turned to where jounouchi was standing but he was over in the corner snacking on the giant fruit loop.  
  
"duh.. c'mone mr." Stuttered Stini.  
  
"shut up!" gina shouted. "let the little angel do what ever he wants!"  
  
Gina looked at jounouchi, he was now standing right beside her. "you already ate all of it?" asked gina in disbelief.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Well then, we had better get going, say jounouchi, do you know anyone who could help us find lucky?" gina asked in her polite voice that she only used on adults.  
  
"Sure, Tristan might know" he replied. "Oh and before I forget, I didn't exactly say no to your question, I wanted to go and that's why I followed you two out here"  
  
"thanx " said gina.  
  
"ya thanx much, I mean very much, Mr." Stini laughed. 


	3. A hobo and a sandwich

Chapter 3: a hobo and a sandwich  
  
Jounouchi, Gina and stini were on their way to see Tristan when Jounouchi remembered something. "Hey guys, I think you owe me for saving you."  
  
"Oh, right" Gina started to think and got the perfect idea.  
  
She walked up to a hobo lying on the side of the street and stole the sandwich that he was eating.  
  
"How's this?" she asked as she put it in front of Jounouchi's face.  
  
"It'll do" He took the sandwich from her hand.  
  
Although that small problem seemed to be figured out... it wasn't.  
  
The hobo was not too happy about Gina stealing his sandwich.  
  
He got up and started to chase them, everyone ran as fast as they could. But this particular hobo was in very good shape, so he caught up to them quickly.  
  
In fact this hobo was in such good shape that he ended up chasing them all the way up a clock tower and around a mountain, which lead them to where Tristan was.  
  
Everyone ran into Tristan's house, which was a port-a-potty.  
  
The hobo ran in after them. When he saw Tristan's face he felt this tingly feeling.. Love!!!!!! No wait it was just hunger.  
  
So the hobo left to go get something else to eat.  
  
"Tristan old buddy, old pal, we need your help" Joey explained to Tristan their situation.  
  
Tristan agreed to help, "Your in luck, because I know where Lucky is." Tristan replied.  
  
"Where?" everyone asked.  
  
"He's in 'Ye Old Well'"  
  
"Thanks lot, I mean a lot Mr." Stini chuckled  
  
The gang was about to walk out the door when Tristan added something on to his previous sentence: "If you want I can teleport you to 'Ye Old Well'"  
  
"How?" they all asked in a confused fashion.  
  
"Well, I have a transporter machine!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Here I'll show you."  
  
Gina, Jounouchi and Stini walked into the port-a-potty.  
  
Jounouchi asked Tristan how it worked and Tristan explained to everyone that he would just set it to a certain destination then go into the machine and press the red button.  
  
The gang did just that and found out that the machine worked!  
  
They were at the well.  
  
"Hhhheeellllp" came a voice from the well.  
  
Everyone looked down the well but to they're surprise it wasn't Lucky at all, It was Duke Devlin!  
  
"Oh my god!" exclaimed Gina "we've got to save him!!!!"  
  
Christina saw yet another opportunity, "Duh.. whhhhhyyyy? Is he your bbbooooooyffrrriiieennnnd?" she smirked.  
  
"I wish he were" sighed Gina. "But you don't have to rub it in!!!!"  
  
Stini once again felt stupid. 


	4. the lucky hunters unite

Chapter 4: the lucky hunters unite!  
  
"I'm-A-Comin-Duke!!!!!!!" Gina jumped down the well.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooo Gina!" Yelled Jounouchi after her.  
  
"What's so bad about Ye Old Well anyway?" asked Stini.  
  
"Well.." He replied, "You see legend has it that who ever goes into Ye Old Well.. never comes ou-"  
  
"Hi guys!" Gina climbed out of the well carrying Duke beside her. "Guess what? I saved Duke!"  
  
Jounouchi gasped, "uh...what I was gonna say was 'no one ever comes out with a rabbit'.. uh yah.. that's it." Jounouchi grinned thinking that he had covered up his mistake rather well.  
  
"Thanks Jounouchi dearest. ^_^" Gina pulled out a white rabbit up from the well. "You reminded me about this bunny, isn't he cute! Let's take him with us."  
  
Jounouchi sighed.  
  
Duke climbed out of the well and helped Gina out too. "Thanks very much for helping me.. uh Gina, is it?"  
  
"You know my name!!! Oh your so smart!" Gina hugged Duke.  
  
"Duh.. yah! Let's take da rabbit us, I mean with us." Stini retorted.  
  
"Okay than, It's settled! We'll take him with us!" Said Gina as she held up her furry friend. "Together we will be known as.. THE LUCKY HUNTERS!!!"  
  
Since Duke never really had a chance to disagree on becoming a lucky hunter he just went along with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Thank you my humble sla- I mean Tristan."  
  
"Your welcome sir."  
  
"You have proved yourself to be most useful" said LUCKY !  
  
Tristan and Lucky looked through their crystal ball to see "the lucky hunters".  
  
"Blast them! Their after me lucky charms!" Growled Lucky as he paced back and forth across the Port-A-Potty.  
  
Then Treana came over to cuddle Tristan.  
  
Tristan liked it. A lot.  
  
"Oh, get a room!" yelled Lucky.  
  
"Well, I would if I could, But In Case You Hadn't Noticed I Live In An Outhouse!!!!!" Tristan cuddled Treana some more.  
  
Lucky frowned "It's not my fault you can't afford anything better."  
  
Tristan followed Lucky's expression. "Not in front of Treana" He whispered crossly.  
  
Lucky went over to the transporter machine and started to stomp on it.  
  
"Lucky, what are you doing?!?!?!?!" Tristan ran over to try and stop Lucky, but he couldn't since Treana was now on his lap and he didn't want to displease her.  
  
"I be jumping on the transporter machine why, what does it look like?"  
  
"Why!?!  
  
"So that once the Lucky hunters realize that we tricked them they won't be able to come back"  
  
"But that's my only way of ever getting out of these mountains!?!" (Yes Tristan's house is in the mountains.)  
  
"whoops.." Stuttered Lucky.  
  
"Just perfect, now we're all stuck here!" yelled Tristan.  
  
Treana seemed to be the only happy one. "Fine by me," she said as she cuddled Tristan even tighter.  
  
"Besides.. I vote Lucky out of the outhouse."  
  
Although Tristan didn't like to disagree with Treana, he had to this time. "Uh are you sure about that Treana?"  
  
And although Treana didn't want to disagree with Tristan, she had to this time because she reaaaalllly despised Lucky more than Tony the tiger. "I'm sure." She reluctantly whispered. 


	5. Crashing the wedding

Chapter 5 : crashing the wedding  
  
Gemma turned to Christina, "how many people do we have in the 'annoying people bag?'"  
  
The Lucky hunters had been collecting a bag full of all the annoying people they had caught.  
  
Stini looked in. "um.what comes after 2?"  
  
"3" said duke confidently.  
  
"Then we have one."  
  
"Toucan Sam right?" asked Gemma.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Suddenly Jounouchi (who was in front) stopped. In front of the Lucky hunters was a giant church.  
  
"It's sounds like a weddings." Suggested Stini  
  
Gemma whispered something in Stini's ear.  
  
Stini corrected herself "a wedding."  
  
"Let's see who's it is!" suggested Duke.  
  
"Okay, sounds good!" Everyone agreed.  
  
They all walked inside only to see not one, but two annoying people.. Martha Stuart!!! And.. Ronald McDonald!!! Together having a wedding.  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww", Just about everyone was disgusted.. just about everyone. "Awwwwwwww." Said Stini in a semi whiny voice.  
  
The whole group gave her a kind of sarcastic misunderstanding look.  
  
She didn't get it.  
  
"If you hate the wedding then so do I."  
  
Gemma turned around. SLAP!  
  
"Get lost loser!" She said as she slapped the stalker. As he fell over she smirked.  
  
"Some dorks just don't learn."  
  
"Hey look!" Jounouchi shouted.  
  
He pointed to a small green hat, with a leprechaun under it!  
  
"Uh oh" he said as the hot blonde pointed straight at him. "Looks like they spotted me and me lucky charms."  
  
Beside lucky was Tristan (also known as Guss 'the lovable chimney sweep.') On his lap sat Treana (treana: sorry, just proofreading my sister's work. I assure you, I actually have NO PART IN THIS MADNESS!! I DON'T WRITE LIKE THIS!! That is all.. back to her madness..) looking more bored than ever. "Can we go now?" she whined.  
  
"Get 'em!" Ordered Jounouchi.  
  
The Hunters did as they were told.  
  
Lucky, Tristan and Treana got up and started to run. As they did they knocked down lots of people. But it was okay, I mean it's not like they cared or anything.  
  
But as they knocked down the bride and the groom they realized that it wasn't okay.  
  
Martha was about to live out her long life dream: Changing her name to "Martha McStuart" She sighed out loud (a happy sigh.)  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa" He frowned. "That will not be our last name."  
  
Now it was Martha's turn to frown. "And why not?"  
  
Ronald rolled his eyes. "Because" he continued, "it stinks, that's why!"  
  
"So you're one of those 'a woman's place is in the kitchen' guys huh?"  
  
"But you like being in the kitchen.. Marthy." He pleaded.  
  
Martha slapped him. "I told you not to call me that in public!" She slapped him again.  
  
"That's it, I had enough give me the bag Stini!" Duke ripped the bag from Stini's hand. "In you go!" He stuffed the arguing couple in to the bag.  
  
The group of friends were very thankful. And so were all the other people in the church.  
  
"Oh no!" Exclaimed Gemma. "Lucky escaped!"  
  
Everyone turned as the empty seats where the bad guys used to be revealed their get-away. 


	6. Tony The Tiger goes down!

Chapter 6: Tony the tiger goes down!!!  
  
"Shit!" Duke swore.  
  
"And we almost had him to."  
  
"On the bright side we got two more annoying people!" Joey said happily.  
  
"So that makes three annoying people right? Asked Gemma.  
  
"Yup!" Stini guffawed.  
  
As the Lucky Hunters went on the rest of their hunt they stumbled upon an old soccer field. As they got closer they saw Tony the Tiger sitting inside of a tattered old soccer net.  
  
As he heard them coming closer Tony perked up his ears and his head rose up.  
  
"Hello there" (now I know that you can't exactly here how it sounded but I can assure you that it sounded deranged.)  
  
The group took a step back as they saw a huge scare on his face.  
  
"Do you wanna learn to play a game called soccer..?"  
  
This time it sounded even more scary than before.  
  
"uh.. what happened to yer' face?" asked Joey.  
  
Then sounding very touchy Tony growled. "I don't want to talk about it okay!????!!!?!?!"  
  
He suddenly jumped on Joey's face.  
  
"I'll save Joey!" came a voice from out of nowhere.  
  
Everyone turned around in amazement to see who was so brave.  
  
"Arrrrrrrgh you stupid little freak, can you just stop stalking me for once in your life!??!?!?!?!?!?!" Gemma bitch slapped the heroic hero who didn't seem to be a hero at all.. it was Matthew.  
  
"Somebody do something!" Gemma said turning her attention back to Joey.  
  
Then the unnamed rabbit jumped up and bit Tony on the ear.  
  
Tony immediately stopped attacking Joey.  
  
He swung the tiny rodent around and around.  
  
Finally the bunny let go with a mouth full of blood not to mention an ear.  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Stini and Gemma shivered as they realized that their pet had just bitten of Tony's ear.  
  
Then Duke gathered enough courage to pick up the paralyzed body and stuff it in the bag.  
  
As the Lucky Hunters carried on they heard Toucan Sam and Ronald complaining about how gross it was to be carried around in the same bag as a dead Tony the Tiger. (The reason he's dead now is because after a while he lost too much blood.)  
  
There was only one person who was not complaining. It was Martha, and all she kept saying was "Blood ,it's a good thing."  
  
"So.. what are you planning on doing with that ear any way?" Gulped Gemma.  
  
The rabbit didn't say anything he just chewed and swallowed. _  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
short and sucky chapter ^_^ sorry.  
  
But just keep on reading cuz next chapter the hunny nut cheerios bee gets run over. 


	7. Enough of that sugar crisp

Chapter 7: Can't get enough of that sugar crisp!  
  
As Gemma walked she wondered what to name the bunny. It was pretty hard because to name something you need to look at it but this particular pet had blood all over its mouth. She thought and thought about it.  
  
"Sleefy!"  
  
"Ya!" Stini exclaimed. "uh..What do you mean 'Sleefy'?"  
  
"Oh, right" Gemma realized that now one could tell what she was thinking. She continued. "I was just thinking about a name for our friend here. ^_^" she smiled at the bunny who was now eating grass while they were walking.  
  
The gang didn't have time to answer before they came across a huge building labeled ' Sugar crisp Inc.'  
  
"sweet!' said Joey. "I've always wanted to go here!"  
  
Just then they all saw the sugar crisp bear run out of the factory holding six boxes of Sugar Crisp Cereal. Close behind him was the cop that you see in commercials all the time.  
  
"Can't get enough of that Sugar Crisp!" jingled the bear.  
  
"See that?" Said Otogi. "That, is our next target."  
  
"Okay!" The Lucky Hunters agreed.  
  
"How are gonna catch him?"  
  
Stini looked in her pocket and pulled out a giant net.  
  
"Will this work?" she asked.  
  
Everyone gave her a look of shock- probably because they didn't expect her to do something right.  
  
"Gimme that!" The guard that was chasing after the bear grabbed the net out of Stini's hand.  
  
As he went of to chase his opponent the lucky hunters just sat and watched.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MEANWHILE..  
  
"Ha Ha we've found the perfect place to hide!" Lucky boasted.  
  
"I still say there's not enough room in this stinky old light house" complained Treana. "There isn't even a shower!"  
  
"What's a shower anyways" Lucky looked confused.  
  
"So that's what the smell was." Said Treana in disgust.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BACK WITH THE LUCKY HUNTERS..  
  
The Sugar bear ran as fast as he could, but he was no match for the guard's speed.  
  
Before he knew it the bear was swooped up into a net.  
  
"I'll take that." Otogi snatched the net from the guard's hand and stuffed it in the bag.  
  
Stini looked worried all of a sudden. "Ah maaaaaaaan, that was my toothbrush." 


	8. The bag's gettin full

Chapter 8: The bags gettin full  
  
"Look, Tristan, I like you but I can't stay here. I hope you'll understand" Treana stepped outside of the light house only to have a huge storm revealed to her. "ah crap" she complained. "This is just what I needed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh that is too gross!" Joey said holding his nose, "I think Martha just took a fart."  
  
"I would never do that, besides, farting is not a good thing."  
  
Joey opened the bag ever so slightly to let the smell get out.  
  
"She's in denial" said Sam. "I know she did it cause it wasn't me, that's for sure."  
  
"Look, I don't care who farted, just shut up!" said Otogi. "hand it over, I'll carry the bag if it's such a big deal."  
  
With pleasure Joey gave Otogi the bag.  
  
"Holy crap it does smell!!!" Otogi cringed. "Why don't you carry it, Gemma.  
  
Gemma took the bag reluctantly "Fine."  
  
The gang of hunters started moving.  
  
"Wait, where's Gemma?" Asked Stini.  
  
They all turned around, there was Gemma off in the distance, back where they had started.  
  
"It's way too heavy." She said.  
  
They walked back over to her. "What should we do then if the bag is too full?" puzzled Joey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Treana turned to go back inside but the door opened for her. It was Tristan.  
  
"You know Treana, your right. Why should I let that ugly monkey-faced idiot control my life?"  
  
Just then the door slammed.  
  
"Fine! We don't need you any way!" Tristan yelled at lucky from the opposite side of the door.  
  
"Actually, I beg to differ." He said  
  
Lucky continued, "Where you gonna go when the storm hits hmmmm?"  
  
Tristan turned around. "Oh Gods!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I've got it!" exclaimed Otogi.  
  
"we can put half of the annoying things in the net, and the other half in the bag."  
  
The group agreed, and did just that.  
  
Martha, Ronald and Sam went in the net while The sugar crisp bear and Tony went in the bag.  
  
Otogi carried the net and Joey carried the bag.  
  
Then they went from there.. 


	9. The bags gettin full

Chapter 9: Monkey-faces and Money  
  
Tristan and Treana shielded themselves from the enormous wave about to hit them.  
  
"Here it comes!" They yelled.  
  
INSIDE THE LIGHTHOUSE.  
  
"Haha! Those poor fools. And I was goning to give Tristan half of me gold to." The ugly monkey-faced creature cackled wickedly, " Oh well, hehe heeha hoohee ha heehee hoha."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know this chap is really short but the next one will be longer.  
  
The reason it's so short was because My comp screwed up when I was loading a chapter, and so now I have to do this to fix it. Sorry ^_^;; 


	10. The plot thickens

Chapter Ten: The plot thickens  
  
The hunters walked for quite a while after their decision of splitting up the annoying characters.  
  
"Who do you think is left?" asked Gemma thoughtfully.  
  
"What do you mean?" Otogi stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Well, lately we seem to have been capturing annoying cereal box people, so can anyone think of another annoying person or thing from a cereal box. "  
  
The gang thought of all the stupid slogans they could until finally Joey knew who had to be next.  
  
"I got it!" He exclaimed. "It's gotta be dat rabbit from the 'Trix' commercials!"  
  
"Oh ya" said Otogi. "god I hate him."  
  
Just then they heard some little kids screaming. Quickly they ran towards the faint sound as it got louder and louder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Holy crap, what are we gonna do??? What the freakin hell are we gonna do????!!!" Treana couldn't hold it in any longer. She hugged Tristan as her only means of support.  
  
"I don't know!!" He screamed back. They could barely hear each other over the crashing of the violent waves.  
  
~INSIDE THE LIGHT HOUSE~  
  
Lucky pondered for a while. He carefully looked at his plan in his evil mind.  
  
"Let's see here, Tristan and Tre-something or other will get killed in storm. I go out after the storm has calmly passed. I find those hunters that are after me and..dispose of them. well, I'll just get Tristan to handle them for me. I'll sit at the side lines, maybe bring some popcorn for the show, and everything will turn out perfectl-"  
  
Lucky paused. "Dang -nabbit, I need that fool, Tristan."  
  
~OUTSIDE THE LIGHTHOUSE~  
  
Treana and Tristan were now almost blinded by the heavy rain, hail, and waves. "What the hell.. I LOVE YOU!" Treana blurted.  
  
"WHAT!!!?"  
  
"I said, I LOVE YOU!!!"  
  
"WHAT??!"  
  
"I SAID. I LOVE- oh never mind, just forget it"  
  
"Hm?" Tristan shrugged, he figured she couldn't have said anything to terribly important to him anyway.  
  
Suddenly an enormous wave came up. Just as it was about to engulf them whole, they were pulled inside the lighthouse.  
  
It took them a while to get in-focus again, but when they finally did they realized their currant situation. Treana was sitting on Tristan's lap.  
  
"Whoops, sorry" she apologized as she got off of him.  
  
"S'okay"  
  
They looked around they room three times (being as they were still a bit whoozy) before they came to a conclusion. "Damn that little imp, he ran off" Tristan snarled.  
  
"Nf I dmnn't" There was a muffled voice underneath Tristan.  
  
Tristan got up to reveal the leprechaun squished on the floor.  
  
"No, I didn't" he repeated. "I just pulled you in so you could finish what you started, Tristan."  
  
"Finish what I started?"  
  
"Yes, you have to help me kill those Lucky hunters."  
  
"No way" Tristan objected, "those guys are my friends! Well, all except that 'Stini' girl, she's not.. Wait, neither is Gemma, but the rest are!"  
  
"Well, your going to if you want my gold and- hey, why are you here?" Lucky pointed to Treana. "You weren't supposed live."  
  
"Too bad, cuz I did." She stepped on him and then gave him a stomp.  
  
"Ow", he said in a weak voice. Luck struggled to stand up. "Very well then. You'll both help me."  
  
Tristan and Treana looked at one another and sighed.  
  
What next?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Lucky hunters kept running until they could see two small figures in the distance. One of them was a rabbit.  
  
"Wait a minute, dat guy has a gun!" yelled Joey. They stopped to rethink their plan. 


	11. The Rabbit Goes Down, IN STYLE!

Authors note: Rein, you wanted to be in my story, well, sorry you couldn't be part of the Lucky hunters, but I put you in the story at least^_^;  
  
Chapter 11: Trix goes down  
  
"I have an idea!" squealed Gemma. "We'll use our main character power do dodge any bullets."  
  
"Can we do dat?" asked Jounouchi curiously, completely unaware of the fact that every time he needed to do something important things usually worked out for him quite nicely.  
  
"Sure can! Haven't you noticed it yet? It's a common fact of anime, main characters-or in this case the girl with the computer-can do anything as long as it is important."  
  
"My god she's right," Duke gave a surprised shocked look. "So that must mean me winning against Jounouchi in that duel was only because Kazuki Takahashi wanted me to and because I was more popular at the time!"  
  
Jounouchi pounced on Otogi (Otogi Duke, same thing right?^^;),"I'll show you more popular!"  
  
Gemma stepped forward, "If you too don't get it out I'll have to add in a lemon or two."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Both bishis stopped pulling each others hair and calling names.  
  
So once that was all over the Lucky Hunters walked right up to the rabbit and saw that it was in fact a girl with him instead of some little kids.  
  
"STOP!" said Duke bravely.  
  
"He's sooooooooo hot." Gemma's eyes filled up with those sparkly things in anime.  
  
"AND MAKE IT DOUBLE!!!"  
  
"GET LOST MATTHEW!" And Matthew was punched all the way to Tim-Buck-Two.  
  
The Bunny started shooting .  
  
"Oh no! Jounouchi!" Stini and Gemma jumped to his side in unisin.  
  
Then...suddenly...Jounouchi was miraculesly revived! (meh heh.)  
  
The grotesque mammal kept shooting, and failing, until his gun was out of bullets. It was at that moment that Otogi walked up and took the gun out of the Trix Rabbit's hand, hit him on the head with it, and put him in the net.  
  
Quickly the girl broke free, "Thank you!" she said brightly, "My names Rein, how can I ever repay you?"  
  
"Ya uh, if you could tell us where Lucky might be that would be most useful" Duke said.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmm, I think I actually know."  
  
"Cool! Where?"  
  
"At my house."  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"  
  
"That's right, I invited him over just a little while ago, I told him to meet me at my house but on the way there from my school, that rabbit came and triend to kidnap me!"  
  
At that instant the Lucky hunters ran off.  
  
"Wait! You don't even know where my house is."  
  
Jounouchi, being the only one who heard, called out, "Don't' worry! Were the main characters!"  
  
"wow.........." Rein thought for a minute while she ran after the team "That's so cool! I've never met a main character before! I heard main characters can do extrordinary things. Maybe now I'll be able to fly."  
  
*~ 


	12. She's back

Chapter 12: She's back  
  
As the hunters entered Rein's house they gasped. It was beautiful. Every inch of everything was covered in clearly expensive rubies, diamonds, gems, and more.  
  
"Wait a minute" Jounouchi stopped. "How come she has this cool place and I still live with my drunk dad?"  
  
"Presto! Now you're house is cool!"  
  
"Hey, thanks Gemma. I feel richer already."  
  
"Great. On with it."  
  
It took a while for Rein to show them around the house. But when she finally did lead them to the tea room, the lucky hunters were not surprised to see Lucky, Tristan, and Treana on one of the five couches in the room.  
  
But there was also another familiar presence in the room. Anzu.  
  
"B-but we pushed you into the suwers!" Duke said in a very displeased voice.  
  
"Lucky helped me out" Anzu sipped her tea.  
  
"Ah-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha, 'tis true."  
  
Then something unexpected my everyone happened, well everyone except for Stini, the one who committed the crime of throwing the net over Lucky.  
  
The guests blinked for a while, astonished that Christina did something right.  
  
Although she was not asking for applause, Jounouchi gave it to her. Slowly but surely the audience clapped, And clapped, And clapped.  
  
Stini took a bow.  
  
And that was the end of Lucky. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Not Quite the End:  
  
So Tristan (Honda), Treana, and Anzu lived happily ever after in Bugs Bunny's stove.  
  
Gemma and Stini went back home to look up shounen ai and yaoi on the net.  
  
Jounouchi and Otogi went off to do their...business.  
  
But before the end: earlier I realize I promised you I would run over the hunny nut Cheerios™ bee, sooooooooooooooooooo.........  
  
The bee was walking along one day when Scooter the happy pony decided to go squish igloos, mistook the bee for an igloo, and ran over him.(On a bike).  
  
Finally: *  
  
!  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~*!THE END!*~ 


End file.
